In Line Online
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: John and Sherlock discover the fandom for the first time, but what will it lead to? Takes place after Irene and Moriarty first came into the picture! JOHNLOCK **One shot**


**Disclaimer I do not own SH :) **

"Damn it John!" Sherlock gawked at the computer screen in front of him.

"What is it Sherlock?"

They were recently flat mates, that were finally getting to know one another, understand one another.

John found it strange how, closed off Sherlock was. In the war, he had no choice to rely on those around him, he could only guess what a lonely life the man lead. After meeting Mycroft, well, he could tell he was cared for, but for the wrong reasons. Everyone cared for the mind, not the man. It was mind over what mattered, just on a new level, no pun intended. It was however what first drew him to the man, well that and his logic.

"John I think we need to talk…"

"What about?"

John comes closer to Sherlock. He just finished making his tea as per usual. That's when he saw it.

He saw the computer screen.

"Oh…oh my yes that is a problem isn't it Sherlock..?"

On the screen there was fan art. Of the two of them none the less! It was…

"This is quite a shock. I must say. How… how do they get it so bloody detailed?"

"Well…"

"And that's not the only thing! There are stories John! So many stories. About… US! It's preposterous! It's…it's…"

"Well Sherlock…"

"Poetry and people dress up like us John. The funny hat! The scarf! They have it all!"

"I didn't think blogging would be this powerful truly."

"John! Do you know what this means? They think we have a romantic relationship going on. Romantic. Ha! First Mrs. Hudson and now this! It's getting out of hand! It's out of control."

"Sherlock pipe down!"

"How can I? I have so many questions! I don't know what to do with this information. I should just delete it from my mind! I don't know why I was surfing the internet anyway…mindless…useless really."

"I've created a monster."

"I mean, I know you are attracted to me but you just need to find yourself a fine girl and it'll be fine."

"Yes I suppose your right. A nice girl. Hey wait a minute!"

"What is it?"

"I was never attracted to you not in that way! You asked ME first remember? You're the one who started it!"

"Please. You were easy! Pupils dilated, hands became sweaty…it was too easy."

"Stop it. Don't do that. You misread. You scared me at the café you took me too, my new flat mate could have been a sociopath."

"Psychopath."

"What?"

"I am a sociopath. I do not interact well with others. I can't, as one would say, play nice."

"Will you just stop? And what about you huh? You are the one who is the sociopath and still wants me around, what's that about."

"Oh John so naïve, so inexperienced."

"OH MY WORD!"

Mrs. Hudson walked in the room.

"MRS. HUDSON! DON'T LOOK AT THAT!"

Sherlock moved to close the window.

"What was that? That was you two! In a picture! Doing…"

"Mrs. Hudson I would appreciate it if we do not speak of it anymore."

Mrs. Hudson pretended to zip up her lips and throw away the key.

"What is it now Mrs. Hudson?" Asked Sherlock.

"Well, a man called, said he was going to visit. I honestly thought you would be faithful."

"Yes Mr. Holmes. Please explain? It should be easy for you after all. As easy as everything else."

John asked with a smile and eyebrow raised.

"For the umpteenth time, read my lips, I AM NOT GAY! Use positive reinforcement, write it on a sticky note, for god's sake I don't care!  
JUST UNDERSTAND THAT."

"No truly Mrs. Hudson. It is just a ruse. Apparently, people online, "ship" us, as they would put it. It is rather awkward for the both of us. I was just messing with Sherlock here! Can you believe they gender bend us in some of these stories. It is all just so wrong… so… obsessive. We love the people that love us, just not the people who LOVE, US, understand what I am trying to say?"

"Whatever you say, John." Mrs. Hudson replied as she exited the room with a bounce to her step.

John cracked up. He had to admit he liked messing with the man. When he could make him show any emotion especially frustration it was utterly entertaining.

"Oh, don't break my heart Sherlock." John cried sarcastically, keeping tears of laughter at bay.

"Why did you do that John? Now she's going to think! Oh never mind…"

Sherlock went to the couch at his wits end completely exasperated. He was utterly done.

"Oh come on Sherlock. You know I was just teasing, poking fun, that's all!"

John poked him in the ribs.

"I still cannot believe…"

"Sherlock?"

"What John?"

"I don't like seeing you alone. You let the world lead you but you need to lead your own world."

"I thought you didn't like my blog." He continued.

Sherlock sighed and stretched.

"Well, everyone assumes we are together. Even um…"

"Irene, Irene Adler. You can say her name you know."

"Well isn't it a little ironic you were attracted to a, um… gay woman?"

"Lesbian John, they like that term."

John laughed awkwardly now.

"That was a surprise wasn't it? She standing there, fully naked, nothing at all, and she, just barges in as if it were her birthday, all the  
confidence in the world."

"Well I guess that's why they call it a birthday suit huh? What about Molly Hooper? You know she's desperately in love with you."

"Which is why I can't lead her on."

"Why don't you blend well with women Sherlock? Why don't I?"

This was way too personal for English men.

"John can we not do this? It is rather tiring and rather trying."

Just then the door opened.

Sherlock sighed once more.

"Mycroft, how delightful, just when I thought this day could not get any better."

"Hello little brother."

Mycroft picked at his nails. "I want to be here less than you do."

"What now? Bank robbery? Ring of drugs, prostitution? Murder!"

"The first one fits the bill."

"Thrilling."

Sherlock started to follow him out.

"Wait! Now you two are working closer together?! Just a while ago you would have never agreed to this Sherlock. You hate doing your own runs." John intervened.

"Oh, I'm still independent, but even I admit his cases are more fun, don't you think John?"

"If we need you I'll call!"

"BUT!"

"No body, no reason for you Dr. Watson." Mycroft said.

"I hate to admit it but he is right John. I'll be back soon."

Sherlock gave John a wide eyed look as if saying don't tell.

Then it clicked, Moriarty, he was looking for Moriarty.

"Alright fine." John said defeated.

"Wait."

They were both at the doorway.

"Beg for it brother. Say you NEED me to help."

Sherlock was wearing a smug and triumphant smile as he continued his forethought.

"Must I really?"

"Yes."

Mycroft just banged his umbrella on the ground and made then tipped his hat.

"Come along, come along."

Sherlock did as was requested.

John went back to the computer.

"Oh John!"

The door opened once more and there stood Sherlock with a look of confusion.

His voice was cheerful and now silence.

"Sherlock! It's, it's not what it looks like. What are you doing here? Why are you back?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted me to bring back some take out for dinner. I-I think it is exactly as it seems."

"It was research. God, why do you do that? Why are you nice to me? Why do you ask if I need dinner? Bloody hell. Why couldn't you just leave?"

"Oh I know research when I see it, and that is not research John. If it is, please explain it to me, I am rather fascinated."

John felt himself get hot under the collar.

"I-I figured that it may make us more popular if we were together. You would get more business. Why aren't you answering MY questions?"

"We have all the business we need. Try again."

"You have to believe me Sherlock. It was harmless, really, honestly, truly."

"I do John. Do not- don't. I'll leave if that is what you wish."

He gave up asking for answers.

The car horn beeped outside of the tiny apartment which suddenly seemed smaller as the sound waves took up that much more air.

Everything in the tiny apartment seemed to creek all of a sudden.

"I really have to be going. Like I said…"

Sherlock backed away slowly back to the door frame he had just left, and entered through again.

The horn honked again.

Sherlock barley made it through the door frame. He suddenly seemed taller than before at least in John's eyes. He always towered, but now?

Sherlock leaned against the frame. He was in thought.

"I'll answer one question John. If you must know it does not work with women because I don't fall in love with them. I don't allow myself to. I fall in love with their mind. I fell in love with her mind. She was Sherlocked and I don't care what you say, some part of me knows this. The part of me that actually feels, because I do believe that part lives in me, I am human aren't I?"

"I think you'd tell me if you were a robot."

"I'm not quite sure myself John, honestly. I want to feel. I want that. It's just so difficult. You ask why I care? I do not know that answer either. I just know that I didn't fall in love with your mind. Not at all not like the others. In that way you will always be the exception."

"Then what? Why me? Why choose me? To be your partner in crime? To be you confidant? Your friend."

Sherlock smiled a sad smile. It was one of the few smiles he had ever given. The rare kind. John savored it.

"I fell in love with your heart John. If you must know I FEEL in love with your heart. All those nights I spent alone."

"You can't walk away after that!"

"I told you, I'll be back. 221B, it's always here isn't it? Maybe those pictures and sappy writings will come in handy after all."

"What do you mean by that. You are to complex. I wish you would just say what you meant. Say what you feel. No MORE GAMES MR. HOLMES. Delete it all, delete it all from your mind right now!"

"And let you have all the fun? Why would I? What would be the fun in that?"

With that Sherlock exited.

"I AM NOT GAY!" John yelled after him.

Their neighbor just happened to be in the hall.

"Hi…" John trailed off. He walked back in slamming.

Just then a sound came from the computer indicating an update. John was going to shut it down. It had caused enough trouble for the day. He could break the thing for all he cared at the moment. It was evil, pure evil.

It confused everything. It confused him. What did Sherlock mean his heart?

That is when he saw it. A new blog was created, and they were growing popular.

**_MRS.H OF BAKER STREET_** was the title of the profile.

She had one post and it already had many notes and replies.

_**Oh goodness I did not realize I was the only one who believed in their love. You should hear the sounds that come to my room at night! Johnlock, what an appropriate name. This is truly delightful. They are having a little lover's quarrel right now, a little fight, they will obviously work it out as they always do. I am so happy I found you all! I'll keep you posted on their true status. Fingers crossed.**_

Of course everyone would know she was their land lady. They would know she had access to them. If she was a reliable source would and could easily be disproved, he would have to discuss it with Sherlock. They would do it together as they did everything else.

"Mrs. Hudson!" John screamed after her.


End file.
